1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to a three dimensional strategy game.
2. Background Art
Strategy games which do not rely on chance have long been popular pastimes. Variations of classic strategy games, including checkers and chess, have involved multi-level, or three dimensional, game play. For example, U. S. Pat. No. 2,313,473 is directed to a three dimensional variation of "Tic-Tac-Toe". A later U. S. Pat. No. 3,791,649 is also directed to a three dimensional board game. There remains, however, a need for new, portable, compactly storable, three dimensional strategy games providing challenging competitive play, particularly with variation from game to game in the three dimensional aspect.